DDPC34
is the 34th episode of Doki Doki! Pretty Cure, and also the 471st episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis After Ai begins to cry during a battle, Rikka and Mana attempt to learn more about their time as babies in hopes of making her feel better. Summary The Cures fight against Marmo and Ira when out of nowhere Ai shouts, alerting them as she begins to cry. The girls worry and Marmo and Ira take off. At home, the girls try to take care of Ai and make her feel better, but it doesn't work. They watch Dabyi check her health like a doctor would, and Rikka tries to use a Lovead to make a toy so Ai could sleep. But she continues to cry. After many long tries to calm Ai down, Rikka suddenly gets an idea and decides to consult her mother. The girls rush home to speak to their mothers at her suggestion at their mothers, and Rikka asks how to calm down a baby. She recalls how she would take care of Rikka when she was Ai's age. As this is going on, Ayumi is shown to be talking to Mana as well. Both of the stories included how they were both energetic (especially Mana), and used to cry as much as Ai is now. Rikka's mother mentions how she would hold Rikka in her arms and it would normally calm her. Then the mothers show pictures of their daughters as babies. That night Rikka decides to rejoin Mana to take care of Ai that evening. Rikka holds Ai in her arms like her moher used to do with her. Meanwhile, Marmo and Ira were having problems with Bel because of their failure. Ira then gets a plan on how to obtain further Janergy and make Ai feel worse. The next day the girls take Ai into the park. However Rikka is tired due to spending the night up. In this time, Ira arrivea and summons a Jikochuu from a boy nearby, causing Ai alarm and to become sadder. The girls transform and the Jikochuu started to attack the Cures violently. As Cure Diamond appears near Ai, she suddenly understands why why Ai is crying and she stops. Diamond feels better now, and she becomes stronger, gaining a brand new ability to purify the Jikochuu, Diamond Swirkle. Which is then paired with Lovely Straight Flush. Ira storms off afterwards and the girls express surprise realizing why Ai was so upset when being near Jikochuus. With this idea, they contact Marie Ange with the magical mirror. Main Events *Cure Diamond uses her attack, Diamond Swirkle for the first time. *The new animation of Magical Lovely Pad is added. *Ai begins to mysterious affect the Jikochuu, making them stronger. Characters Cures *Aida Mana / Cure Heart *Hishikawa Rikka / Cure Diamond *Yotsuba Alice / Cure Rosetta *Kenzaki Makoto / Cure Sword *Madoka Aguri / Cure Ace Mascots *Sharuru *Raquel *Lance *Dabyi *Ai Villains *Marmo *Ira *Bel *Jikochuu Secondary Characters *Hishikawa Ryoko *Aida Ayumi *Princess Marie Ange Trivia * This episode was omitted from the dub. Gallery Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Category:Episodes Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure episodes